ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: Epic Invasion
DC: Epic Invasion is an American freemium action-adventure superhero mobile video game. It is developed by TT Fusion and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for Android and iOS on September 12th, 2018. Synopsis When the Anti-Monitor, has frozen and displaced several DC characters, drained their memories and has successfully placed several of them under his command, a group of characters that the player and Alfred Pennyworth assembled have to stop him. Characters Playable Each is determined by a skill (Flight, Speed, Strength and Blast). Flight *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a Kryptonian superhero who is the hero of Metropolis and the leader of the Justice League. *'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - an archeologist who is the reincarnation of an ancient alien. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Scott Porter) - a clone of both Superman and Lex Luthor who choose Superman over Luthor. *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Superman's cousin who was displaced in time for twenty years and is now a protector of Earth. *'Cassandra Cain/Orphan' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - an alien princess who becomes a protector of Earth. *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - the latest Green Lantern who is trying to master her powers and often ends up not knowing her abilities too well. *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a half-demon teenage girl who wants to keep her emotions bottled up and tries to stop evil. *'Beatriz da Costa/Fire' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a model who gains the power of fire and fights crime. * *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - the corrupt CEO of LexCorp who is obsessed with Superman and tries to kill him. *'Queen Bee' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Strength *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - an Amazon warrior who left her homeland to protect the "world of men" from evil. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the king of Atlantis who decides to protect the surface world. *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the last Green Martian who protects Earth. *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a teenage clone of Wonder Woman who shares most of her abilities as well as having her own lasso. *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Colleen Villard as Billy and Will Friedle as Shazam) - a little kid who becomes an indestructible hero. *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a stage magician who is an actual magician and fights the supernatural. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Seth Green) - a teenage shapeshifter who can transform into any animal he wants to due to a serum that was injected on him as a child. *'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD *'Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD *'Ubu' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - the bodyguard of Ra's al Ghul. Speed *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a forensic scientist who becomes a metahuman with superhuman speed out to protect the innocent. *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Rita Farr/Elast-Girl' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Terry McGinnis/Batman' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a psychiatrist who falls in love and works for the Joker, doing the best she can to please him. *'Ra's al Ghul' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Larfleeze' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD Blast *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a multimillionaire who lost his parents as a child and now doubles as a vigilante to protect Gotham from crime. *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a pilot who discovers a Power Ring that allows him to fight evil across the universe. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - an orphan acrobat who is mentored by Bruce to fight against crime. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - Com. Gordon's daughter and Dick's girlfriend who follows Bruce's footsteps by joining him. *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Ted Kord/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Tora Olafsdotter/Ice' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a vain and egoistical man from the future who TBD. *'The Joker' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an insane and psychopathic clown-like criminal who loves to cause chaos. *'Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD Unplayable *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Tom Kane) - Bruce's butler who ends up assembling the TBD. *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - the head of A.R.G.U.S. who reluctantly TBD. *'Maxwell Lord' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Mobius/Anti-Monitor' (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD Missions See /Missions. Gameplay Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DC Comics Category:Android Category:IOS Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas